


Touch

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [9]
Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Jonathan would like to move things along. Particularly, to someplace a bit more comfortable.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Jonathan Carnahan
Series: February Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: touch.

Jonathan shivered as Ardeth kissed from the corner of his mouth down his jaw. He tried to give the Medjai access to his neck but was stopped by the stone at his back. This didn’t deter Ardeth, who ducked down to brush his lips against Jonathan’s throat. The prickles left behind by the drag of Ardeth’s beard sent heat shooting up his spine.

He needed more of that, everywhere.

Jonathan pressed against Ardeth’s chest until the other man relented. As the Medjai went to step back, Jonathan grabbed his shirt, stopping him just far enough away that Jonathan could look him in the eye.

“As delightful as this is,” Jonathan panted. “Stone walls aren’t exactly the height of comfort.”

“Hmm,” Ardeth brushed the tip of his nose against Jonathan’s. “I’m afraid I have nothing better than a bedroll to offer.”

“Better than some of my past arrangements,” Jonathan said, pushing Ardeth’s hair behind his ear. He traced the line of Ardeth’s jaw with one finger. “And I’m sure we can manage something quite comfortable given all the extras laying about just now.”

“Somehow, I don’t think your sister or O'Connell would appreciate our defiling their blankets.”

“What they don’t know can’t hurt us,” Jonathan pecked a quick kiss to the Medjai’s lips before eeling out from between a rock and a hard man. He let Ardeth’s own grip pull the man along behind him.

It didn’t take long to gather what they needed and retreat to the quiet corner of the ruins that Jonathan couldn’t help but think of as theirs. He allowed Ardeth to press him down into the blankets, to cover Jonathan’s body with his own. Ardeth wasn’t that much larger than him, but he felt impossibly solid.

Jonathan hadn’t felt so safe as he did at that moment in longer than he could remember.

“Hello,” he said inanely. Ardeth chuckled before pressing a light kiss to Jonathan’s nose. He closed his eyes and swallowed an odd urge to cry. Ardeth took advantage of the moment to brush soft, whiskery kisses to each eyelid.

Jonathan shuddered. “Ardeth,” he whispered, voice choked. Ardeth kissed him one last time, lips pressed gently to his forehead, before pulling back.

“I have you,” Ardeth said. Jonathan blinked up into soft, dark eyes. “I have you.”

“Yes,” Jonathan said as he framed Ardeth’s face with his hands. He rubbed one thumb along Ardeth’s cheek, amazed at how soft his beard was. “You do.”


End file.
